


Scarlet marks

by reddogf13



Series: Short IT storys [9]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Consensual Sex, NO rape, Other, Prostitution, Smut, i know two of these contridict one but read and youll see, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddogf13/pseuds/reddogf13
Summary: who knew she would end up here? Beverly, having started her work in fashion as a young bright secretary under the older tom Rogan. now forced to sexually serve slimy old politicians under toms vicious grip for power and money. forced into following toms political flock to Derry. she runs into a familiar face, wearing a silver clown suit, out on a special hunt. (mainly smut
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Pennywise
Series: Short IT storys [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437988
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. High roller

Beverlys life had not been going well since she got involved with Tom Rogan. they first met in her secretary work under the LA fashion industry 8 years ago back in 1991. hardly an adult at just turning 18 to get herself into the business as a start. She should have seen the red flags in the older 33 year old Tom Rogan floating around her all the time. Looking back he was eerily similar in how her dad used to haunt her when ever she was in her apartment as a child. Tom was quick to fill her head with dreams of fame and fortune. False promises that he could help her break into the real fashion jobs.

She decided that they would be partners in their line of work. unbeknownst to her Tom had already decided for her back then. Her making wonderful dresses while he controlled both there finances and all the details in planning. This was the beginning of their downfall after Tom loved hogging all the spot light to the point he turned obsessed with showing off. Spending most their business money to lavishly “gain connections” in the fashion industry. It worked, or so he told her it did, gaining access to high profile party's to talk with great designers. Something that made her trust him more after he introduced her to such high people.

From then on he convinced her that he loved her. Taking her to fancy dates involving fancy shopping trips. Double dates with other designers she loved talking to. All these things he did to purposefully keep her in the dark with how much money they were truly hemorrhaging. Then the fancy dates stopped along with attending fancy party's. Bills started coming in claiming they were over due on payment. Tom brushing her off to not let her question the missing pieces he downplayed all the time. Soon their business started showing it wasn't doing as well as he told. He couldn't keep up in hiding the bills followed by money collectors on late payments anymore.

When ever she tried to investigate into how bad things were, he blamed her. Accusing her of not believing him when he said things were being handled. She was the one who had to give him more to keep things working. Purposefully hooking her deeper so that she had no way of leaving. Telling her he did so much to build her and how dare she try to go off on her own. How could she abandon him after everything, in fact, they should get married! It would improve their looks to the other designers and the customers buying from them.

“Who doesn't like a family run business! Customers eat those things up when buying made goods!” he claimed.

This was his idea of solving the growing debt they had. Customers would see this “family business” tag and product would fly off the shelf's. Which of course flopped hard despite how big and highlighted he made the tag line across everything. Beverly outright told him she had had enough of him. Demanding they get a divorce and go their separate ways. Tom wasn't about to allow that, showing his true face that night. How violent he could be when he was angry.

Leaving Beverly a bloody broken mess that had her quiet for a long time. Any sound she made had him taking out his anger on her. Doing so even when money collectors called. Then one day he suddenly stopped the attacks, that then allowed her to heal after so long. Turing sickeningly sweet toward her that made her blood run cold. A plot he came up with that she was in the dark of until fully healed.

A crooked grin spanning across his face when he spoke. “you're getting a new job baby girl.” sliding her a lavish meal they used to have on their fancy dates. “it'll make us a lot of money. Allows us to keep the house. You don't want us homeless, _do you?_ ” anger dripping through the last few words.

Beverlys stomach twisting into painful knots in fear of another violent beating. “... no...”

“ _good._ ” smiling softer when cutting into his steak. “you'll go out to a nearby hotel to meet some nice men. You'll do everything they say. If you don't, _I wont be happy._ ” stabbing harshly into a piece of sliced stake. Snickering when Beverly jumped at the other end of the table. “eat fast and go make yourself look pretty. I'll go over the prices with you.” his voice coldly casual as if he was simply talking about the weather.

That's when her work of a prostitute started. In the beginning she tried so hard to escape Tom and the street life. Even getting arrested at one point, but Tom had high connections. Connections to politicians that treated her like she was his property. A dog being returned to its master after getting out of the yard. When she was returned to Tom, by the judge setting her free, she felt hopeless. When she had to serve that same judge and his buddy's at a house party, she was left broken. Giving up on fighting for freedom after so long.

Now it was the year 1999, Beverly had **excitedly** spent her 26th birthday a few weeks ago moving with Tom to a new house. Flying from LA all the way back to her home town of Derry. Following a bunch of politicians moving here to take over the place. Seeing Derry as a easy town to sweep up votes to grow new business under their belts. Also to keep prying eyes off their not so honest work. Her _wondrous_ job earning enough for Tom to buy the fanciest house in the rich heights of the town. If it weren't for how and why they got it she'd find the place lovely.

Like usual Tom sent her out to work the street corners. Giving her a daily quota that she had to make if she wanted to be let back in the house. Withholding even the basics like food if she didn't make enough. Requiring her to be clever on finding a place to sleep, although it being really undignified. Convincing her _clients_ to have her spend the night for more money. Possibly raiding the fridge as they slept if she didn't convince them to sexily eat some fruit with her.

The past couple of weeks hadn't been going as well in the money making. Leaving her to spend whole nights out on the street with no chance of following someone home. The clientele decreasing over time to the point she began to question why. Was she not that good, not enough money per person like in LA, or perhaps because word got around so fast in Derry? People weren't willing to take the risk of being caught and shamed across town. If it weren't for toms punishments she'd be thrilled at being ignored by the town.

She leaned against the cold brick wall behind her. Sighing out a breath of air that fogged up in the cold night air. It was reaching the point she'd have to find a place to sleep outside if somebody didn't pick her up. Shifting off the wall to walk around for a bit of warmth. Thinking about breaking into the Derry junk yard to sleep in an abandoned car. Passing down an alley lightly lit up by a street light at its end. Her pace nervously slowing at the feeling of being watched from the shadows.

Out of the corner of her eye a dark tall shape moved closer from the shadows. Turning to face the one moving closer her eyes locked with two golden glowing ones. Heart skipping a beat in recognizing them and who they belonged two. That horrifying clown from her child hood stepping from the dark to be highlighted by the yellow lamp a distance away. She stood her ground in facing him unafraid of what he could do to her. Honestly being eaten alive was better then what her job had her do.

Smiling at her for a moment before speaking. “hi-ya, Beverly.”

not in the mood to deal with him she asked boldly. “what do you want?”

“i want you.” he boldly answered back.

Taken aback she stared at him while her skin crawled at the idea of what he meant. Hoping it wasn't that she asked him another question. “what, to suffer? To eat me like you tried ages ago?”

“no, for a bit of fun.” stepping closer that drove her to step back nervously. “been watching you play with others. Decided I wanted to have a ride.”

“ha.” she nervously fake laughed. “if you didn't notice its my job, that means you gotta pay. You got money, clown?” anxiety building the longer she stayed around him. What if he was planning something sinister if she said no?

“i do.” his answer catching her off guard again.

“mm … doubt you have enough.” speaking the next line quickly. “i am not doing anything and I am going now.” walking off toward the alley exit.

His expression dropping its wide smile to frown for a brief moment before grinning again. “i can pay whatever price you ask. Follow whatever rules you give. You could go back home after me if you earn enough, correct?” his words bringing her to a stop to think it over a deep breath.

She was 2,000 short on being able to make it home. For basic sex it was usually around $200 or a little more for particular features. Did she really want to do it with _that clown_ though? Was 2,000 considered enough to commit to _that_?

“ … $5,000 … you have to pay first before I do anything. No negotiating on that.” firm on her stance and willing to walk if he tried changing her mind on anything. Amazed she didn't die right then and there when he pulled out a huge wad of cash.

“holding it out for her to take. “here … take it.” smiling at her the whole time.

Snatching it from his hand in disbelief that this was happening. “... i need to count it. ...” stating as she went through the wad of hundreds without a fuss from him. Debating if she could back out still or not when going through the counting a few times. The whole $5,000 was there up front for her to take. Thinking back to why he even wanted to do this. It didn't appear to be for any sinister reasons or else why be so cooperative in dealing with her? “... okay. … what do you want to do?” lacking enthusiasm for the performance.”

“nothing much, just a round or two.”

“... you got a place you want to go? Or are we doing it in the alley?”

“don't have a place at the moment.” stepping personally close into Beverlys space.

“mm.” humming her displeasure at the whole situation she was in. “follow me. We can be over here where nobody driving by the alley can see us.” gesturing for him to follow over to a darkened spot. Rummaging through her pockets a lump formed in her throat. She swore she had some to spare, but apparently not. “you have a condom?”

“nope.”

“course you don't.” not afraid to up the price for him. “Raw rides cost extra.” thankfully almost all her clients went for the free condom route. Especially the big wigs not wanting to be black mailed with a prostitute pregnancy during a campaign.

not losing any of his smiling composure. “i can pay.”

“$50.” holding her hand out. a millisecond passing before the bill was in her hand. “okay.” sighing after checking the bill was real before putting it away in her jacket pocket. Shifting nervously when his white gloved hands reached down to undo her pants. It had been a long while since she was nervous about doing something like this. Moving her hands to start loosening his pants after she figured out how to past all the lacing. Both of them slipping each others pants down just enough to expose each other.

Beverly seeing the whole view of his set up that was far different that any other guy. A long scar like crease starting at his mid stomach going down to spread open below his hip line. A long black tendril twitching around dripping a slime off it. Her view not lasting long when he rubbed the tops of her hips. Gently pushing for her to shift positions.

“turn around.” he spoke softly to her.

Doing as she was told she turned around for him. Leaning her upper body onto the wall in nervous waiting. His hands rubbing along her hips to rubbing her inner thighs as he pressed himself against her. Carefully wrapping his arms around her hips and legs to pick her off the ground. Making the height difference more equal for him to slip in. his arms settling around her hips to hold her position up for the both of them. Gently shifting her closer against the wall in that she could lean more comfortably against it while sliding back onto his hips holding her up the rest of the way. Burying his face into the back of her neck to breath in her scent.

Beverlys body tensed at the strange sensation of a squirming organ slipping between her legs. Gliding in smoothly thanks to the slime coating across its length. Twisting inside the entire time he thrusted in picking up a rhythm. So far this wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Expecting him to be really rough in what ever he did. That or mocking her for letting him do this. Some men loved narrating every action they did. Asking repeatedly if she liked this or that being the other annoyance. When no, she found them repulsive and rather they shut up and get everything over with.

Doing it this way wasn't the most comfortable, out in the open night. However everything else was comfortable at best to tolerable at worst. Shutting her eyes to focus on the pleasure he was nicely building in her. His length snugly rubbing along her walls in an even pace. The soft silk fabric kept the friction down while helping to keep her warm from the night air. Him leaning over along her back passing a lot of warmth over as a thick blanket would.

Opening her eyes off a vibration built at the base of her neck down along her back. Confused at first then she realized it was from him purring. The low gentle rumbles passing in waves creating a small smile on Beverlys face. She couldn't help finding it cute to hear such a sound from him. Then catching a sweet scent flowing off him heavier then before.

Sweet vanilla mixed with cinnamon was what her mind came up with. “Was it always there?” thinking to herself after taking a deep inhale of it.

Hands grabbing at the wall off the effects it had on her. Body relaxing more then she wanted that she felt like she was slipping down the wall. Unable to hold herself up the longer she breathed in that intoxicating scent surrounding her. Sensing this he pushed closer to the wall in pinning her up against it. Surrounding her further in the sweet scent along side burying her under his poofy silk outfit. Shifting his hips to start into a firmer pace hitting deeper spots then she'd ever experienced. Promoted to thrust faster when Beverly couldn't hold in her moans any longer. Panting as he did against her neck building warm moisture at the spot.

Her body was moving on its own in wanting him to do more. Managing to arch back into him to feel himself hit deeper. Moving his head from her neck to rest over her shoulder. Hearing more clearly the growling purrs between heated breaths. His hands moving from around her waist to grip her inner thighs in spreading them wider. Leaving Beverly a shivering limp mess from the overwhelming pleasure. It wasn't long when her body tensed in reaching is peak. Squeezing around his thrusting rod that swelled in her.

When he didn't release with her some part of her was disappointed. Turning into anger about how she was denied something. Further pressing back into him she tensed around him again. Hearing him let out a shivering growl that gathered himself to speak. “may I cum inside?” managing to ask.

A deep thought of Beverly answering “of fucking course!” finding his question ridiculous, however realizing that, that was extremely out of character for her. No way she should be so accepting of him cumming in her. She should have him pull out, but … “its extra.” she managed to groan out. Moaning by him pinning her hips hard against the wall to shove himself deep. Reaching as far as he could to explode deep inside. Filling her enough to leak a flow down onto the concrete. More of it spreading down her thighs to drip off her exposed skin.

That first release from him not feeling enough to her. Squeezing her legs together to put pressure on the swollen rod. Dragging out another thick wave from him to spill deep inside. Enjoying the sound of his cum puddling at the floor. Loving even more that so much was still inside her. Realization over these thoughts hitting her like a ton of bricks. Why was she so excited by that?! She should be worried about a possible pregnancy after he came like a fire hose. Shivering at him pulling free that allowed more cum to spill from her.

Those yelling thoughts quieted by him flipping her around to face him. Kissing her back into the wall with his length sliding back between her thighs. Her legs tensed around him to feel him squirm wildly. The member spreading its own slickness across her entrance dripping with the seed it just poured into her. Teasing her to build a wanting warmth for another load to fill her. The kissing alone no longer cutting it for her that had her hands going south. About to grab his shaft to push it in when he stopped her. Both her hands held by one of his between their chests. She whimpered in the kiss he had her in as his grinding was continued undisturbed.

It rubbed her in long strokes gliding back and forth. The slick ooze thoroughly coating her thighs squeezing painfully tight now. She wanted him so badly and he knew it too. Shifting his body to keep her pinned between him and the wall. Her legs unable to touch the ground when he wedged between them. Separating from the kiss he buried his face into her neck. Sharp teeth grazing the sensitive skin there causing her to shiver. The burning heat of her body worsening that she was heavily breathing great breaths to fog in the air.

speaking warmly into her neck.“is my Beverly hot?” his free hand moving up under her shirt. Gliding up across her skin to snap the shirt buttons free from under the fabric. She squirmed in wanting to do something too. He released her hands to wander him as his did to her. Massaging up her chest as she undid his pompom buttons. Gazing over the further view of his toned muscles covered by smooth white skin matching his face. Touching each other up moved him to press inward after such a longing grind. She let out a little surprised whimper that got a chuckle out of him.

His hands moving down to grip into her hips. Each thrust firm to penetrate deep without letting her slip an inch down the wall she was pinned against. Beverlys mind was clouded in a raging fire of wanting him, to even think of what he was doing. How he was coming into her again and again. Something in her liking it, wanting him to keep going, that she should submit to what ever he wanted. He could fill her until the sun rose or take her down to some bedding he would never let her leave. As long as he was there inside of her, nothing else would matter in her mind.

Clawing into his shoulders on one last burst of his thick cum warming her lower stomach. This one was only more noticeable because he pulled out to let everything pour freely to the ground. The warm thickness streaming down her quivering thighs. When he shifted away she grabbed onto him to not let him. Loosening the grip on his arms when her mind finally caught up to what had happened.

He carefully set her back down to hold her up until her legs stopped shaking. Both of them catching their breath where they stood. Adjusting their clothes into place with Beverly having a bit of trouble with the cum clinging so much. Thinking it gross, but nothing she could do about it in the moment. Redressed she heard him speak clearly again.

“how much?” he asked in referring to the thick liquid being able to ooze from her.

“oh, um ...” thinking it over. A part of her saying. “fuck me again like that and it'll be free every time.” shoving that down to calculate a clothes cleaning and plan B meds price. “$100.” she settled on.

He flipped out another hundred to hold out to her. Reaching out her shaking hand to quickly take it. Fixing up her outfit a bit more in preparation to head home.

“see you soon, Bev.” his smooth words raising the hairs on the back of her neck.

“soon?” she asked in looking toward him. Finding him to be gone by the time she looked back. “was that a promise?” she wondered. That part of her in the back of her mind excited for the next visit already.

She returned home just as Tom finished dinner. Having her wait on the porch as he counted the money to be sure she made the quota. Being allowed back in when he saw she passed the mark. Beverly rushed upstairs to shower. Took a few birth control pills as there was no way she was allowing herself to get pregnant from the clown. Washing the huge amount of cum out of her in the shower. Shivering after still being sensitive after the ride he gave. Her hands changing from scrubbing to trying to mimic the feeling of him squirming inside of her.

Thoroughly exhausted after a long hot shower and a quick cold one she dropped into bed.


	2. House call

The next day she headed down stairs to take the small breakfast Tom made for her. If two pieces of toast could be called that. Listening to him happily announce some “good news”.

“i have a few business meetings to go to, baby girl!” fixing a tie around his collar. “have to make the money up! Big quota this time, you know the usual pricing.” he happily told her. “make sure we keep a roof over our heads. I know you can do it baby girl. Also In a couple days you have a party date with the guys at that fancy lodge. Don't come back without the money and _Don't forget!_ ” slapping her ass as he kicked her out of the house.

Beverly spending the whole day from there trying so hard to attract even one client. Having no luck with the day light long gone by now. Stars dotting the sky above Derry, She gave up on standing any longer out in the cold.

she walked in search of shelter or a place servings something hot. All the stores closed hours ago so she couldn't even pop in anywhere for a hot coffee to warm her up. Breathing on her hands and rubbing them together she decided to head for a vacant lot. Planning on making some sort of hobo stove with a lighter she had in her pocket. Stopping her walk momentarily when someone began following her. Not in the mood to deal with some stalker she turned to face them. Surprised to see it was the clown again bearing a smiling face.

“working late again?” lightly teasing her.

she sighed. “what do you want?”

“another round with you.”

“well, kinda late for that clown. I am off the clock and looking for a place to sleep. Unless you got a place I am not going anywhere with you.”

“i got a place.”

“mm.” humming unpleasantly. “where is it?”

“by the fair.”

“NOT in the sewers?”

“no, its above ground. Dry and clean.”

“... show me. Then I'll decide to stay around or not.”

he nodded and gestured for her to follow. Walking for a few minutes across town to the open fair grounds that were now closed for the night. Leading her around the blocked off area to the woods bordering behind the large ferris wheel. Stopping not too far from a recognizable parked wagon hidden among the trees.

“you brought your wagon up from the sewers?”

“yes, nicer having a place above ground to meet.”

“its not rotten inside is it?” approaching to look over the large movable cart. Thinking to herself that if it was she definitely wasn't sticking around. “he better not expect me to stay and get stabbed with rotten wooden splinters.”

he opened the door for a warm orange light to pool out. “no, its all fixed. Come look inside.”

a part of her blaring sirens that it could be a trap. Nobody would know where she went if he decided to take her prisoner. Locked in his wagon under his whim to do anything to her. Pin her against the wall like yesterday for an endless repeat. The hairs on the back of her neck standing in … excitement. Being underneath him unable to do anything. Swallowing heavily in beating the thoughts away.

peeking inside she saw everything looking freshly remade. A iron pot belly stove emitting the warm orange light off the small fire it contained. Finding it suitable enough she stepped in to bask in the warmth as he stepped in after. Shutting the door in preventing more warmth from escaping. He stepped over to a small pot on the stove to check on whatever was inside. Beverly meanwhile looked over the living space filled with trinkets covering shelf's lining the wall. Leading over to the large bed covered in fancy silk covers. Thick blankets of various colors and a pile of pillows that had her leaning on it to test how soft everything was. Seeping into the soft bedding she was tempted to climb in right for bed, but work came first.

“want something hot to eat?” offering her a cup of some sort of thick stew.

“what is it?” looking down at the strange cup of food she accepted.

“fish stew.” drinking some he had.

“what kind of fish?” suspicious about anything meat offered from him.

“salmon, you were out in the cold all day. Haven't seen you eaten and thought you'd like something filling to warm you.”

“yeah … thanks.” drinking down the soup. Her pained stomach feeling much better after having nothing filling since lunch yesterday. Finishing it a lot faster then she thought after the first gulp.

“want more?” holding his hand out to take her cup.

Hesitant on answering she thought it over. “a little.” giving him the cup he filled with a heaping scoopful. Letting her eat that amount down at her own pace before negotiations came up.

“same price as yesterday?” he asked, setting their empty cubs aside.

“yes, unless you want to do something else.” stretching before moving to start undoing her clothes. “you also have to pay up front again.”

“same works for me.” setting the whole stack of money onto her neatly set aside jacket.

Walking over to gently sit her on the bed to wedge himself between her legs. Popping her buttoned down shirt open to lick along her chest. Her hands rubbing along the hard on growing under his pants. Slipping the lacing on him free to bring his pants down. Soon as she did he pushed her back into the bed. His large hands holding her shoulders down with ease. Grinding down into her as she moved her hands down his chest to start undoing her own pants. Needing to get a grab of his writhing member to push out of the way for a moment.

Squeezing her hand along the length in keeping him excited. Making herself excited the longer she watched him pump into her hand. Spreading the fast drying slime across her exposed legs to over her bare hips. The twitching length sliding across her low pant hem eagerly in waiting. Beverly slipping off the rest of her lower clothing made difficult by him holding her down. Hearing him chuckling at the minor frustration of her struggling to get the clothes off.

All the clothes out of the way she took hold of his base. Rubbing it down in guiding it to her entrance. Legs tensing around him when it slipped in so deeply on the first thrust. Clutching at his arms to grab onto something for support during his strong thrusts. Throwing her head back into the bed releasing a moan into the thick blankets. Gasping from him kissing down into her neck between long licks. Her arms moving from his arms to his shoulders. Fully pinned under him laying over her she smelt that sweet scent again. Shivering by the wonderful excitement it sparked someplace lower.

Letting out moan after moan uncontrollably when he let her bury her face into his ruffled collar. Breathing in so much of that sweet addicting scent she knew was doing something to her, yet she didn't care about that. She wanted to breath more of him to get him closer inside. Wrapping her legs around him tightly to leave little room for him to back out. Hearing him let out a frustrated growl by the lack of thrusting he could do. He pulled free of her that made her upset as to why he was stopping. Having no chance to ask why when he flipped her over. Laying right back over her to shove himself good and deep. Arms hugging her hips to have a solid hit each time.

She couldn't keep her breath up against all the gasping moans. Spreading her legs to give him all the freedom of pounding in. that sweet scent helping to make the lack of air easily tolerable. While other things were feeling desperate for more. She didn't just want him to go deep she wanted him to fill her up again like yesterday. Body squeezing him at the thought of his thick cum overfilling her to spill on the wagon floor. Smiling to herself from a frustrated animalistic growl he released from her tightening around him.

Feeling her peek closing in she squirmed to get him closer, deeper, wanting him to cum inside at the same time. He let out another frustrated growl as she continuously squirmed underneath him. Her body disrupting his pleasuring thrusts to seal him as deep as possible before he was truly ready. Each following snarl was a warning for her to keep still. His arms struggling to keep her pinned in place between her squirming and his thrusts. He let out one last growl before biting down into the back of her neck.

Not biting too hard for blood to be drawn, but keeping her still. The light whimper she let out had him changing positions to satisfy her deep aching want. The same thing his own body wanted to be sure of so badly. His thrusting no longer held back to be gentle on her. What small pain was caused by his hard thrusts was smoothed over by the massive pleasure her body received from the force. Wanting him to be as rough as he needed to be to reach that literal filling goal.

She couldn't speak at this point as her words all came out as desperate moans to excite him. Thinking in the back of her mind. “almost” in tensing her body against that pleasuring cock ravaging her body. Reaching her peek she squeezed tightly around him. Upset again that she didn't feel that thick fluid filling her yet. She struggled against his holding bite letting out frustrated whines. Hoping he was understanding what she wanted without the use of words she couldn't gather in the moment.

Her desperate whines didn't go unnoticed and when he saw her trying to speak he quieted her down immediately. A shoving thrust deep into her hips that pushed her over the edge in a powerful pinning. That thick hot liquid flowing fast into her turning her legs numb off another wave of pleasure. During all this she managed to shove back a little to try keeping as much of it in her before it overflowed. Submissively whimpering when he shoved forward in wanting the same thing. Another burst of seed warming the pit of her stomach causing her to shiver.

The two of them relaxed in their current position for possibly an hour. Coming down from their erotic riding high Beverly questioned what the hell happened. That thrill taking her on a different ride in letting him cum so much inside her. Even now she was fighting herself in asking him to get off and having all the cum spill from her. While the other half was ready to grind back into him for another heavy filling. Submit to his every whim and let him really pin her to the bed. Her clearing mind crossing the two wires of lust and clarity.

“i do need a lot of money for Tom. Each ride like that I could charge by the gallon.” licking her lips excitedly at him filling her up in a never ending supply. “no!” her mind shouted. “that's disgusting! Using me as a load holder!” managing to gather some physical words for him. “you can get off now.” exhaustion leaking through her voice.

He hummed as he got up from laying over her. Taking his jaws away from her neck to give the spot a quick lick over. The shiver she would have let out stopped by him pulling so deeply from her. That massive load he filled her with dripping to the floor in a large collective sound. Beverlys brain extremely disappointed that so much was wasted and that it should have stayed in a few more hours.

“ugh!” was what she said to herself and toward the mess going down her legs.

“i have a tub, would you like a bath?” he offered.

“yeah, that'd be really good right now.” carefully gathering her clothes to carry into the small bathroom he had. It was an incredibly narrow space with a large wooden tub taking up 50% of the room. A small sink and toilet taking up the rest. Sparing a small 2 by 2ft free space to stand in. the bath already filled with hot water despite him not seeming to run a bath at all. Unimportant to her on the how, she settled down into the hot bath to scrub the gunk off her. The temptation of doing more then washing creeping into the back of her mind. Ignoring that in rushing along to get redressed. Leaving the bathroom ready for bed where he was waiting. New sheets and clean blankets replacing the last for sleep.

The fire in the stove dying down to a low glow. Highlighting the clowns pale white skin showing from under the covers. Appearing to still be naked from his clothes neatly folded off to the side. “you don't need the clothes for bed.” slyly smiling to her.

“heh, I am sure.” taking birth control from her jacket. “I think I wouldn't get much sleep that way and you'd have a bigger bill by morning.” crawling into bed next to him. Letting him pull her closer to rest closely together. Between the soft bed, his warmth, and physically exhausted she knocked out the instant her eyes shut. Waking later at some unknown time tangled between his limbs. Hugging her close with his legs entwined with hers under the covers. His long length lovingly slipped between her thighs to curve over to the top of her hip. Her clothes damp around the area it slid against for hours.

She stretched before partially sitting up, being stopped by him hugging her back down. “stay in bed.” he spoke somewhat awake.

“i have to return to … _work_.” she groaned at the label. Attempting to sit up again although not exactly fighting when he held her from doing so.

“stay here. Stay all day with me. I'll pay, its no issue to me.” kissing along her neck. His length happily prodding between her legs stopped by the fabric of her clothes. It didn't take much convincing from him.

It did raise some questions for her. “where are you getting all this money?”

he stretched his arms out from around her and slapped his hands together. Spreading them out to reveal a spreading thick money wad. “magic.” he chuckled. Letting her take the money to examine its quality.

“its fake?” anger creeping into her voice.

“yes, but no. nobody will see its fake and nobody will question it. Its real enough for everybody.” sitting up in bed to pull Beverly into his lap.

mumbling as she allowed him to place her into his lap. “long as it keeps Tom off my back I guess.” receiving kisses along her neck and shoulder. “why do you even want to sleep with me?”

“mm, I've always liked having sex, its fun. Even better if I get to dominate an enemy and they like it too.” he chuckled. “why do you let me? Could have said no.”

“don't know, been at this for so long I guess I' am numb to it? Your not the worst so far and I've had others try to kill me.” shrugging it off. “... you still eat kids?” asking the big question in her mind. Although would it even matter? She wouldn't refuse the huge bills he was giving since it helped so much with tom. If she did refuse she would be constantly hunting for other customers. Aside from Tom having her serve the political leeches who did far shadier things in the criminal world.

“heh, no.” his answer surprising her. “to be honest, even before you kids showed up it was losing its luster. I used to like the thrill of the hunt and the taste, but after eating the same thing for century's it got bland. After our fight I just took it as me getting too old for it. Now I pluck off adults for a meal.” giving her a playful nip to the neck that had her shrink away with a giggle.

“so you gonna eat me?” asking somewhat joking and serious. She wasn't entirely sure what his end goal was, if there was one. Have sex until she refused to serve him anymore?

“oooh, temping.” kissing along her shoulder as his hands slipped under her clothes. Pulling off her shirt and slipping down her pants.

Kissing her down into the bed before straddling over her. Nipping across her bare chest to then lick over the small scarlet marks. Helping to prop her legs above his hips for a smoother slide in. Beverly in wanting him to get deep right away crossed her legs around him. Pulling him to shove in a lot faster this time. Smirking at the growling purr he released at the tight squeeze she gave around him. Pulling him down to fully lay over her. Burying her face into his neck to catch that scent that excited her so much. That bringing up another question although it was hard to form a sentence at this point.

“you smell really sweet.” was what she managed to get out as she kept her face in his neck.

He let out a chuckle. “its my musk, do you like it?” asking without breaking his rhythm.

“yes.” moaning into his neck from the building rhythm.

The ride lasting just as long as the others and just as messy. Requiring Pennywise to wash her clothes to make them wearable after the mess they made. Beverly was sure he did it on purpose as she stayed in bed covering herself with blankets after a bath. He was washing her clothes the old fashion way using a scrubber and a metal tub. Then took the time letting them dry over the old pot belly stove. While she was also sure he could instantly make them clean. Taking more birth control out of her jacket pocket. Seeing she'd need to buy more soon.

She relaxed under the bedding in the meantime. Enjoying the warmth of the wagon on her sore body. Covered in little red marks he bit and scratched into her. None of them deep enough to bleed, only mark. Taking the chance to gain her energy back on some small hope he wouldn't go for another round so soon. Although judging by how he gazed at her he may already be planning another. Going multiple rounds was far more exhausting for her then for him. While relaxing in bed her stomach loudly growled enough for him to hear.

Surprising Beverly in just how loud it was. Thinking back on how long she hasn't eaten. “wonder if he has more soup to give? a few cups of that for dinner wasn't much.”

“is my guest hungry?” catching her attention. “We can go out to eat when your clothes are ready.” sitting in a wooden chair by the bed.

“why take me to go out?” she asked. “we could eat here.”

“we could, But do you really want to spend the whole day in here? We can go out and get you a big meal.”

“you also don't have to feed me.”

“i don't, but we can't fuck if you starve.” causing her to blush from his bluntness. “besides I have you for the whole day. You eat with me.”

“oh, a promotion from prostitute to escort.” she joked. “where will be eating, sir?”

“we're going to that fine dining near the heights.”

“fancy, will the sir be going in the clown costume?” continuing to joke.

“no, I have a different one.” he grinned.

“you have another costume?”

“i have many.” standing from the chair. The white of his face changing to normal pale skin and the Victorian clown costume changing to a normal suit. When the old look was faded away Beverly blushed under his new handsome face. Red hair slicked back standing out between his pale skin and silver grey eyes. A dark button up vest over a white shirt covered by a long duster jacket. Tan pants going down to black boots. “you like?” he smirked.

joking to hide her blush. “heh, no bells?” blushing worse when he leaned over her.

Arms planted beside her in trapping her underneath him. “do you want bells?” grinning down at her.

“umm … no.” swallowing nervously. “would be distracting during the dinner.”

“mm.” he hummed softly before leaning to kiss her.

She accepted the kiss, but partially holding back as she was still too tired to initiate another round. Somewhat disappointed he broke the kiss first. “you're clothes should be ready.” he smiled in going to fetch them. Checking them over off the clothes line before handing them over. Giving her some privacy by facing the door as she changed by the bed. Heading out when she was ready over to a car parked nearby.

It was a sleek dark red luxury car with tinted black windows. A brand Beverly recognized as extremely expensive. Of course that meant nothing for the clown, but it made her wonder why he had all these things to fake humancy. Doing things manually that he could have instantly. “you have a car? Why?”

“for us to get places. Unless you can go from one half of town to the other instantly, like I can?” opening the passenger door for her.

Thinking to herself as she got in. “guess he has a point.” not exactly wanting to walk across town either. Then again, maybe she would. “you know how to drive?” she asked.

“yes, I promise.” he smiled in starting up the car. The short ride there was smooth without incident. Out of the car he hugged her close to his side within his jacket.

Walking the entire way inside his jacket Beverly enjoyed the sweet scent she was surrounded in. leaning into him up to walking inside the fancy restaurant. She followed his lead to a back private booth where he ordered a wine right away for a drink. Letting her choose whatever she wanted off the menu. Needing to coax her a little after she worried about picking anything with the whole menu missing prices for things. The dish summaries listing of expensive things like truffles being an only hint at what the price could be.

After their orders were taken and wine poured they relaxed together. Taking sips as she leaned against him for that sweet scent and warmth. Almost about to fall asleep after such an active day. “you alright?” he asked, noticing her growing exhaustion.

“yeah, just tired after … ya know.” blushing as she sipped her wine.

Remembering back when Tom used to take her on dates like this so long ago. The memories soon forgotten again when Pennywise hugged her closer to lean more into him. “you can rest if you want. I'll wake you when the food gets here.”

“no, its fine. I want to be fully awake for it.” changing the subject to something else. “so what do I call this “costume”?” asking him about the human suit.

“Robert grey. Something I _borrowed_ along with the Pennywise look.”

“ah.” nodding her head in understanding. “you been scanning the streets for dates a lot?”

“a while, but not as serious as of recent.”

“why? Replacing a bit of a food addiction for sex?”

“a bit.” he answered. Pouring more wine into their empty glasses as the food arrived.

She got a starter of creamy chicken soup and a main meal of lobster he coaxed her into getting. It had been a long while since she had it and she was excited to eat it tonight. While he got a starter of fresh oysters to take with lemon. his meal consisting of a huge steak cooked blue rare that may as well been raw in Beverlys eyes. Blood oozing out as he sliced into the pink meat. For dessert she got an apple pie tart with ice cream served on the side. His “desert” was steak tartare along with crispy bread slices to spread it on.

Full on dinner and wine Beverly followed “Grey” home. The exhaustion really kicking in after such a heavenly heavy meal. Helped into bed by him before she hugged him down close. “thanks.” she tiredly spoke into his chest.

“no problem.” wrapping an arm around her for bed.


	3. Business deal

Beverly woke slowly to the new morning light passing through the wagon window. Stretching out from Pennywise's grasp in bed. Attempting to get out of bed stopped by the clown. “stay in bed again. You know I can pay.”

“no can do Mr. clown.” slipping from his grasp to count the money he set on her jacket. Packing it all away to then put on her shoes to leave.

“why?!” the clown disappointed she said no, but not leaping out of bed to stop her.

“tom set me up for a political _meeting_. I'll be booked from this morning to lunch or even past dinner. By that point I'll only want to sleep.” not letting his expectations get too high on anything after the meeting.

“hmpf, I bet I can pay higher then those clowns.” his joke earning a laugh from Beverly.

“yes, but its not the money Tom wants from them. Its the power and the immunity.”

“ah.”

“so these things are always mandatory _business meetings_.”

“well, if things don't work out I'll be here for you.” waving her goodbye out the door. Being given a returning wave from Beverly.

She unenthusiastically walked over to the large lodge where the “political meeting” was held. Passing over a tall hill to cross under the arch marking the entrance of the property. At the hills top she stopped at the sight of police and ambulances around the property. Rushing down to figure out what was going on, she met up with a few of her clients gathering outside. A closer look having her see a car crashed into the wall. She turned to the older gentlemen muttering between themselves.

catching the men's attention. “uh, I came for the meeting from Tom.”

“ah, yes. Tell Tom we need to reschedule.” the big wig out of them all spoke.

“what happened?”

“Baskins accidentally drove into the building. Injured quite a lot after plowing through the wall.”

another speaking up. “his eye sight has gotten so horrible.”

and another speaking. “we keep telling him to just get a driver.” all of them shaking their heads in shame for him to nodding in agreement. None seeming too surprised or concerned for Baskins condition.

“oh, sorry to hear. I'll let Tom know.” faking her sadness until she was out of their view. Excited to head back over to Pennywise's wagon. Hiding her excitement when knocking at his door. Needing to look away with a heavy blush when he answered the door in only a towel wrapped around his hips. Pale skin glowing under the bright sunny sky. Muscles shifting around as he leaned against his door way.

“back so soon? Was the party full?” he joked.

“sorta, a car through the wall killed the partying mood. Still want to do a day date?”

“sure, want to join me for my bath?”

“i am up for it.” following him inside to the bathroom. The tub full of steamy water and rose petals. A wooden side platter settled temporarily on the sink covered in finger food. Fancy fruit stacks, meats, crackers, cheeses, caviar and various toasted bread slices for the spreads.

“want some wine to relax with?” offering as she undressed.

“sounds nice.” smiling as he left for a moment to grab a bottle and two glasses from a small cupboard. He returned to settle into the bath first, then her, and settling the wood food board across the tub as a makeshift table. Pouring a generous amount of wine for them both to sip on between bits of food. She hummed between the food and the lovely massaging he started on her shoulders.

“your muscles are very tense.” rubbing along her back.

“heh, they've been that way for a long time. May as well be their normal state.” taking a big gulp of wine before eating some caviar on a bread slice. Enjoying the foods delicately set up on the board.

“you doing all this work for Tom right? I assume you've tried leaving, but how is he keeping you?”

she sighed. “ _business meetings_.” then continued. “tom has those stuffy old dudes in his pocket in exchange for my _service_. They don't want to lose that so they pull favors for Tom to keep me working. I even purposefully got arrested once and was back at toms a few hours later. No cop would bother me after getting the memo from the big wigs.”

“ah, explains a lot.” sipping some wine down with a bite of meat. Both surprised by the small flip phone in Beverlys jacket ringing.

“shit!” she scrambled to grab her jacket and the phone out of the pocket. “hello?”

“what the fuck happened to the meeting?!” toms voice loud enough for Pennywise to clearly hear.

“they canceled a-”

“we needed the money from that party! Now you have to make up the loss before I get back!” the call cut after his order.

Beverly quietly shut the phone to frustratingly bump her head on the tubs edging. Chugging the rest of her wine glass down.

“how much you need and before when?” the clown asked.

“20 thousand in 3 days.”

“is that all?” he laughed as he pulled her close. “how bout we have a little _business agreement_. For each 24 hours you stick with me I'll give you a chunk of the amount. By the time Tom returns you'll have the amount ready **and more**.” nuzzling into her neck for a small nip.

“cant say no to that.” chuckling at the affection. Holding her glass out as he refilled them.

His attention turned to her clothes off to the side. “need to pick up clothes for the visit?”

“mm, that's actually my only set. Tom only gets me sexy outfits and any other public ware I had got destroyed or “misplaced” by Tom.”

“i like sexy outfits, but not if were heading out.” he chuckled. “we'll have to fix that later.” kissing and nipping along her shoulder.

“oh will we, Mr clown?” rubbing herself back into him. Feeling his hands rub up along her sides to fondle her breasts. Moving back down to grab her ass and get her out of the tub. Between all the kissing and handling the rooms flashed by her. Now on the bed still dripping water to soak into the fabric beneath them. Laying stomach down as he straddled over her. His hips grinding down onto hers with both hands pushing her shoulders into the mat.

Completely helpless under his dominant position, not that she cared. Breathing his comforting scent off his bedding. Their was something so intoxicating about it. She wanted more of the scent, more of him the longer she seeped into it. Shutting her eyes to the thrusts he gave causing a small twinge of pain. Maybe actually being caused by his claws digging into her shoulders leaving drops of blood to pool at the surface. Above her he was growling and drooling uncontrollably. Drops falling from his jaws to land over her back.

This time he was rougher in handling her position. Pinned down unable to squirm from his fast thrusting hips. Hiking her hips up to spare no space away from his. She winced here and there under his firmness, but she submitted to letting him make all the moves. His rod so deep inside with little pull out bringing a large enough satisfaction for her to stay still. When his peek came she felt the thick cum fill her to the brim. Different then before with it all staying inside. He shoved himself in so tightly he blocked any of it from pouring free.

Her body chilled under the effect, fearful that any movement would loosen him too much. Remaining still for so long had her body aching for more. Something was missing again, her body having space for more of him to spill deep down. She only shifted her hips slightly back into his, but it was enough to set him off. Letting out a animalistic growl in warning right as he bit into the back of her neck. Teeth prickling at the skin there to prevent her from doing anything more.

The worry she would have gotten by such an aggressive move crushed by his thrusting. Slamming hard enough the bed rocked under the movements. That being exactly what her body wanted, letting out a chorus of uncontrollable moans. Exciting his own body to be rougher on the submissive female below him. Flooding her with hot cum until her body couldn't hold any more. Gushing out around his dick doing its best to block the flow. Her tightened legs couldn't help anymore after shivering too much following the waves of pleasure. One last load puddling a large amount out onto the bed.

Both their body's going limp in riding the last pleasuring wave. His body laying over hers with his face buried into the back of her head. Licking at the skin reddened by his rough bite down along to her shoulders. Healing the bleeding claw marks dug into her. Beverly laying in bliss as he treated her wounds. Gasping out when he slipped free of her to stand off the bed.

he joked while stoking his hands down along her back. “heh, I think we need another bath.”

her body sensitive to what ever movement she made. “ugh, fuck me.” Turning over to sit up in bed while fabric stuck to her legs slick with cum.

“so soon?” he laughed.

She held in a chuckle to throw a pillow at him. “shut up!” exhausted, but tempted. “hand me my jacket.” holding out her hand toward it. Careful when taking it, from him, to not get it dirty across the coated bedding. Standing up to lean against the wall while avoiding her gaze landing on the naked clown stretching not to far. Blushing at the feeling of a lot of liquid flowing down her legs. Swallowing from the satisfied smirk he shot her with a lick of his jaws flecking a little drool.

She turned her focus to pulling out her birth control from the jacket pocket. Right as she tossed the medication into her mouth the smirking look on the clowns face dropped. She didn't have a chance to swallow before he was back on her. Kissing her deeper then before that his tongue took over her whole mouth. The pill lost for a brief moment in the surprise devouring of her mouth. Yet, she won the dominant fight of tongues long enough to find and swallow the medication. His tongue ready to chase it down her throat if her gag reflex wasn't caught so badly. He pulled back when she pushed him back for air between coughs. Hearing a deep guttural growl escape him.

“fuck, what was that f-?!” her voice cut off from him claiming her mouth again. Hiking her legs up to swiftly thrust her back into the wall. She moaned on the taste of him wrapping around her tongue. Grabbing onto his shoulders in similar positioning to their first night together in the ally. This time wasn't as gentle with far more domination from him. Beverly snickering at the frustrated growls he let out the longer she fought with his tongue taking over her mouth. Sucking on the incredibly long organ tasting of lightly sweet caramel popcorn. Almost swallowing it down at the shock of a deep thrust spilling more cum into her. Enough of a distraction for him to win the fight of tongues by filling her mouth all the way. Submitting under him he kissed her head back into the wall.

Relaxing to the repeated rounds of filling he did one right after another. A whole other mess created where they were. Finishing up, his tongue retracted from her mouth to lick across her lips. A sense of Déjà vu crossing her after being gently set down on shaking legs.

“wow.” was all she could pant out while holding onto him for support. She had completely forgotten what she was going to shout at him for.

“let me help.” hugging her close to carry her into the bathroom for another bath.

Her bath hardly relaxing as he watched her so intently from the other side of the tub. She was expecting him at any moment to start another round. As she felt earlier, tempted, but far too exhausted to start. Especially after that last few rounds leaving her legs shaking. Despite the warm bath they weren't relaxing enough to hold still this time.

“i don't think I can walk anymore.” rubbing her legs to relax the muscle as much as she could.

“was I too rough?” asking her gently from his side of the tub.

“god no. I just wished I had the energy you have to keep up.” her laughter cut by him coming intimately close to kiss her neck. Stopping him this time with a bright blush. “whoa big boy! I am gonna have to clock out for today. One more round and I'll pass out on you.”

“i wouldn't mind.” he laughed in backing away. “we should really fetch you more clothes. They get ruined so easily, or would you like to chance it walking around without tonight?” he teased.

“you'd like that.” teasing him back. “ I need some water first before I go anywhere.”

“how about a meal? Didn't have much of a breakfast and now its already lunch.”

“sounds good to me.”

resting in the wagon managing to relax her legs enough that they went off to eat at a nice little diner. Needing to wrap an arm around greys to keep steady on her feet long enough. Quietly eating their wonderful lunch she noticed he was staring intently again. “what?” she asked between bites of food.

stretching a grin. “nothing, just thinking what I am going to do to you.” his answer leaving another blush on her face. She momentarily stopped eating to regather herself.

This had gone on the entire day, him staring at her. Stirring a feeling in Beverly she wasn't sure was right or not. Picking out clothes after their meal she became lost in her own thoughts. He'd been driving her wild in bed to the point she was willing to submit to whatever he wanted. Unconcerned by all the scarlet marks covering her body like a road map of his sexual thrills with her. Maybe this was getting too unsafe, after all with what he truly was. Another part of it was how she could be using him to placate Tom. Having him conjure up so much money to letting him buy her all these things.

Leaving her to question it all on “why?” in her mind. “Where would this road lead and how would it end? Was this some silent deal to do this forever?” rubbing absent minded at a t-shirt in hand. “that wouldn't be possible. The politics would want to move again eventually and Tom will force me to come with them.” all this time in pennywise's wagon had made her too comfortable. She shouldn't get used to it, it would be harder to adjust when she had to return to working the streets late into the night. Once Tom returns she'll need to lower her time with the clown. who knows how well that will be taken by him when the time comes.

The days flew by with their bedded plays leaving them both resting satisfied together. The only point when time seemed to slow down was when they left the wagon. Eating out or for a stroll by the river on a nice sunny day. Even those sometimes turning into a thrilled play of possibly being caught in public. Then it all ended on the last day with Beverly needing to return to Tom in the morning of his return. Taking a lot of time counting the huge amount of cash Pennywise gave to her as promised. A whopping whole 60 thousand, making her 3 times what she needed to fill her order.

“okay, its all there.” wrapping the wads with rubber bands to carefully hide in her pockets.

“after you see Tom will you be coming back?”

“uh, I have to see what Tom says. He may force me to stay in today.” feeling nervous deep down on returning. Should she tell him now that she wants to lessen her visits with him? starting to pack up all the outfits he bought her on their first day together.

“why don't you leave those here?” the idea having her pause. It would be a good idea, but that meant she'd have to return regularly as if she lived here. “You said Tom doesn't like you having non sexy clothes. They'll be safer here.” he suggested while giving that staring look again.

She was confused why he had picked it up all of a sudden. Maybe being connected with why he was rougher then before and why he was so focused on repeatedly causing a mess. When he saw her taking birth control he was obsessed in keeping her in bed. She'd seen it in other guys who took it as a nice sign to let them freely ride raw. Wouldn't surprise her it thrilled him the same way.

“yeah.” she ended up agreeing. Her chest warming at the decision, another strange sensation she had been dealing with since being with him for so long. She wanted to please him, do whatever he wanted, she wanted him to be pleasured and happy. In turn it warmed her to feeling happy around him. Safe in his grasp that she never wanted to leave, but life with Tom forced her to. Leaving the wagon with a wave goodbye, receiving one in return as he watched her go.

Meeting with Tom at home he was thrilled by the large amount she had brought home. So much he allowed her to take a few days off … from working the streets. Instead acting as some show off prize during _nonworking_ meetings that were actual party's. Press coming by to take photos together as some happy business couple. Tom doing some political money laundering under the guise of their dead fashion industry. Beverly wore a fake happy smile through it all, but was dead inside. Biting her tongue through multiple creepy old politicians complimenting her looks and talking to Tom about _other meetings_ to set up between her and them.

They were very open about it too when the reporters were gone. Talking across the dinner table inside the house while she sat nearby picking at her food. Too sick to take a bite that would cause her to vomit it right back onto the plate. Swallowing down her stomach when the agreement was finalized through a large payment. Dinner finished a small part of the political flock left back to their homes while the ones who paid stayed. Quite a large group Beverly had to suck up to like she was being done a favor to serve such powerful people.

Between her sucking up to the large party she weaved out for some space to breath. Looking annoyed at the crowd she spots one tall man standing out from the others. Dressed more old fashioned without a normal party tux while far younger then everyone. Those golden eyes turning into a grayish blue when she locked onto him. Through the crowd grey had caught up to her without another soul questioning his presence. This party becoming far more fun for her.


	4. New arrangements

“you've been gone for a while. Saw you on the TV with Tom.” his words not meaning to, but making her feel somewhat guilty. “whats going on?”

“sorry, toms been keeping me lately. Gotta keep up the views for reporters and the like. As well as always more _business meetings_. Tom just set up another one when ever these old goats are ready to head upstairs.” quietly pretending to wretch so nobody will hear her. His relaxed body stiffening at hearing she'd have to serve a bunch of old men.

“we can runaway to go somewhere else.” he smiled in tempting her. “Nobody's looking, it'll be easy.”

she thought about it, but shook her head in refusal. “not that easy. Tom would be pissed knowing I ran off when _“I know better”_ to skip a meeting.” swallowing down her nerves in preparation for what she had to say. “i cant keep visiting you all the time. Tom wont allow it and were getting too comfortable around each other.” a deep pain hitting her chest as he turned disappointed. “it wont last forever, Tom could have me packing up tomorrow to move if anyone of these old men do. Better to keep it strictly business through Tom.” ending it on that as she headed back into the crowd.

Watching him out of the corner of her eye when he went right over to Tom. Having a heated discussion that lasted for only a moment before Tom shooed him off. Tom laughing while grey looked ready to nail the man to the wall. While Beverly continued to work the crowd she would repeatedly catch him watching from afar. Her fake smiles turning more real the longer she caught him staring. Knowing he could leave at anytime, however he was compelled to stay for what she was sure was due to jealousy.

Beverly didn't expect him to be jealous over her. The girl that in her youth stabbed a iron rod through his head. Helping her friends to beat the crap out of him that could have forced him into starvation. It felt nice to have someone want her enough to be jealous. Thriving off it for the rest of the party she was forced to mingle with. Now and again he would get close, but never do or say anything to her. While she loved to tease him. Rubbing across him as she needed to “squeeze by”. A hand gliding across his hips to feel something twitch against her hand behind his pants fabric.

Then reality dropped on her when Tom grabbed her arm. “the high rolling gents are ready to mingle upstairs in the office. Go put on a good outfit for them.” he whispered in her ear before releasing her arm.

She huffed and left what little fun she was having behind. escorting the first group of creepy old men she was to lay with for the night before the 2nd round of men would line up. The politicians laughing amongst themselves as they spoke about how their wife at home wouldn't know what they were doing. All the things they'll try to do to Beverly before their heart gives out. Along with other gross things involving blue pills. Beverly couldn't stand them and needed a few extra minutes while changing in the walk in closet. A peaceful moment sitting on a step stool in red and black lacing broken by loud noises.

Gasping followed by loud thuds and crackling. Beverly assumed it was one of those idiots falling and breaking a hip. Taking a deep breath as she stood to go investigate. Praying she'll have one less to greet by the bed. The scene she came out to having her freeze in the door way.

Blood everywhere from slain men with their chests shredded into. The crackling noise from the clown ripping into the last body for a chunk of meat to swallow down. Missing all his clothes to expose his white skin. Hands from mid arms stained red in blood. Jaws stained in the same red liquid dripping off in licking his mouth clean. Hearing her step out he aggressively growled when facing her. Dropping it when he saw her instead of another male. Appearing before her in the split second she blinked. Pinning her back against the closet wall. Towering over her with arms placed beside her head. snarling through bared sharp teeth stained red as bloody drool seeped out to fall from his lips.

Beverly froze where she was to take everything in. hairs on the back of her neck standing in excitement for the change in situation. Taking in what happened to how he was looming over her a bloody naked mess. Noticing he was far tenser then usual she was cautious in her next move. Hands reaching out to touch his chest, making sure to not push him away. His tense muscles shifting to relax under her touch. Moving her hands down toward his hips. Firmly squeezing his base moving into a rhythm of slow strokes. His length squirming in her pleasuring grasp until it coiled around her arm. Keeping up her steady rubbings long enough to hear that deep growling purr rumble from his throat.

Smiling that she could turn such a viscous man eater to putty in her hands. Thinking back to how they ended up in the closet like this. the bodies freshly killed in the other room. “did he just kill all of them for me?” glancing over the blood drying on his skin she noticed he was far warmer then normal. In fact, so was she, uncomfortably hot and somehow uncomfortable. She felt so odd with a burning soreness radiating around her hips. “am I sick?” her wandering mind having her hands loosen up on their rubbing along his length that she didn't notice. Only when he let out a frustrated growl did she notice she had stopped. His length having uncoiled from her arm to squirm and rub in between her legs. Pinning his hips firmly against hers to slowly grind. Her aching hips relieved of some pain by his member pressing hard against her. The thin lacing fabric blocking him from entering frustrating them both.

Beverly wanted more relief from him. Hands going to fumble with the lacing taking too long to get through. Pennywise's growling rising to the point he grabbed her to bring her down to the floor. Blood smearing off his hands to leave bloody stamps on her arms. She froze below him as his teeth bit down onto the collar of her lacy outfit. Ripping it off instantly to then turn to her lacy underwear that didn't stand a chance against him either. Letting out a gasp from his tongue licking across her entrance. Breathing heavily as he lapped at her entrance with his hands keeping her held down.

Beverly squirmed from the feeling, ignoring the deep angry growls he let out from her actions. She didn't know what was happening to her body. Everything felt so hot and that scent coming off him drove her wild. Each heavy breath burning her hips that he was giving minor relief with each lick, but it wasn't enough. She needed far more from him, squirming to try and sit up or gain some leverage to pull him up. Letting out a hiss as she manage to slip from under his grip. His hands dragging his claws into her on their way from slipping down. She hardly sat up the whole way before he was back over her to pin her firmly back again. Letting out a threatening snarl in warning her not to do it again.

She went limp against his new position being more accommodating to her needs. Her hips hiked high against his. Legs wrapped around his hips helped by him pinning her so close. Her shoulders hiked right up against the back of the closet wall. Allowed no room to squirm free again from his grasp. He growled once more more as he shoved himself in rather roughly. Shutting her eyes tightly to his just as rough thrusting pace.

Snarling and growling as he claimed her for himself in fevered thrusting. Beverly couldn't contain her whimpered moaning. The pain was difficult in the first few thrusts, but overtime she loved it. Wanted him to go harder and harder on her. The burning of her hips twisting under the pain to an immense pleasure.

Learning in her shivering twitches that he would go harder the more she moved. Challenging his dominance in pinning her still, becoming her exciting goal. He would growl and snarl in her workings to frustrate him by shifting under him. The thought of him going too hard or harming her never crossing her mind. Pushing on him, struggling against his grasp, and snickering when he'd try to get a better handle of her. Pushing him long enough to throw him over the edge. Thrusting hard and fast enough to leave her stunned from the overwhelming wave after wave of pleasure. Her eyes shut tight with only a few glances catching him hovering over her drooling and letting out growling purrs. The pleasure for the both of them peeking. Feeling him fill her with hot thick cum before they both went still. She panted heavily against her pinned spot below him. Legs shivering and fighting her exhaustion back. Watching him quickly catch his breath then him noticing the blood still across his skin.

Licking the mix of dried and wet blood from his hands and claws. Licking what little was left from his face before moving down to Beverly to clean her off of all the smears he left behind. Healing up the scratches he unintentionally left when she squirmed under his grasp so much. The sensation of him licking across her skin driving the momentarily quenched heat to rebuild back into its burning ache. Kissing him as she rubbed at his body to peek his interest back. Shifting against him growing an urge in her that she didn't fully understand. Wanting him deep as possible and not even to fill her like the other times. Expecting something else to happen when he got far enough. But as to what she had no idea of, just that she really wanted it to happen, **now.**

Pulling him back into thrusting her down into the floor. Building his frustration through more of her purposeful difficulty in keeping still. Round after round they both came, but she wasn't getting the response her body really wanted from him. She was the one getting frustrated over him now. Thinking of the best way to get what she wanted she decided to fully slip free from him the next time he was readying to cum. Missing in spilling his seed in her, instead to go directly to the floor. Increasing his frustration ten fold each time she successfully pulled it off. Covered in bites and scratches from his failures to pin her down further each time.

Then it happened, he shoved himself deep as he could that stunned her for just long enough. Feeling his rod suddenly swell much larger then before inside her. Her satisfaction of the snug feeling of him deep inside lasting a mere moment. Her body wanted to fulfill another goal, to keep him going till he ran dry. Which was hardly a problem after he swelled. Railing her over and over repeatedly to the point Beverly was amazed she hadn't passed out from now. The heat in her body delivering bursts of energy after each round she went through.

Their rounds leaving the closet to continue around the room. Marking up the place with torn furniture before ending up on the bed. Since her first goal back in the closet she noticed not a drop of cum had run down her legs yet. No messes made unlike their usual rounds in the wagon. Also Unlike her other rounds this one settled with her far differently. The heat in her body dying to the soreness and exhaustion catching up with her. The heat of his body laying over her relaxing her sore muscles.

“shit, what time is it?” her mind coming off the strange heat that took her over. Seeing the morning sun peek through the curtains. “fuck, I gotta get ready for the next meeting.” rubbing her face to wake up. Knowing this was going to be awful based on how tired she was. Looking over at the pile of mauled bodies she forgot about. Sighing with a pat to Pennywise's arm. “i have to get up.”

“hmm?” he questioned with a hum that slipped by her as she moved to get up. His confused expression confusing her when she discovered why. “ow!” he flinched when she tried to slip him out.

Alarmed, she tried again getting the same result, feeling more firmly how much he had swelled. “you're stuck?!”

“we're knotted.” he clarified. “we'll be knotted for another hour.”

“what?! No, I-i have to get ready for the next meeting! Can't we just pull-” giving one shove against him that had both of them freezing on the bed from a stunning orgasm. Her body squeezing tightly around him on reaction to prevent either of them from making another attempt. Her body calming down with a shiver, laying stunned on the bed that had him checking over her.

“you alright?”

it took her a moment to gather her voice, coming out unsteadily. “f-fine.” glaring at the snicker he let out. “t-there's suppose to be another meeting.” she warned him.

He chuckled. “don't worry, I can solve that.” he grinned. “just rest for now.” rubbing her shoulders.

She hummed, thankfully for the rubbing on her sore muscles. Her earlier questions coming up. “how did we get stuck? You've never done this before.”

“you got me riled up enough. Between all the teasing during the party and in the closet.”

“heh, I didn't mean to tease you that much.” blushing in looking back on how wild they got. “i am not even sure what happened. I just started getting hot and you felt so great aaand-” trailing off in heavy blushing. “its weird, but does feel really nice. Never had such a tight fit before.” chuckling nervously.

He chuckled. “I'll be happy to knot you down any time.” shifting his hips to excite her.

“shhii-!!” smacking him out of embarrassment. “ I need you to un-knot! Can't be stuck like this all day!” holding back a smile at the thought of if she could.

“mm, then better rest up. You're too tempting while awake.” licking his lips.

“pfft, that's a lie. I see how you stare.” she teased. “Probably stare while I sleep too.” laying back to rest. Not taking too long between the exhaustion building and having her shoulders rubbed. Sleeping blissfully for a few hours before she was awoken by loud banging at the door. Followed by Pennywise letting out a primal growl that vibrated through her own chest as it touched his. Shrinking underneath him on reflex before hearing Tom at the door.

“times up! You gentlemen have to leave before Beverly has to entertain her next guests!” he shouted from behind the door. Beverly sat up in readying to say something before her mouth was covered and she was shoved back down into the bed.

Pennywise's next action surprised her. Watching him answer Tom in a falsified old politicians voice. “ah Mr Rogan, cant we have a few more spare hours of the lovely Beverlys time? We'll be willing to up the price of course.” smirking toward the door.

“let me speak with the business attendees coming.” he replied with a long pause before giving a reply. “how much more are you willing to pay for extra office time?”

the clown chuckled. “oooh, how about 120 thousand?” smiling down at Beverly chuckling against his hand.

A pause from the door before another reply. “jameson says 140 thousand.”

“160.” the clown replied without hesitation

a pause then another reply. “180.”

“200” the two in bed enjoying the bidding war that had an obvious winner. Back and forth the price rose before the price was finally set.

“alright gentlemen, you won the office for the day at half a mil.”

“it'll be ready in 5 minutes after a call to the bank.” Pennywise grinned over his winnings. Taking his hand off Beverlys laughing mouth once Tom was away from the door. “looks like I have you for the rest of the day.” kissing across her collar bone to up her neck. Enjoying each others company over and over until it was time to separate by the end of the day. Slipping free of their knotted position they cleaned each other up along with the mess in the room.

Pennywise giving her a kiss goodbye. “after today, I'll certainly be _cumming_ again tomorrow.” teasing her with a wink. Chuckling as Beverly blushed a bright red as she playfully smacked him with a t shirt in hand.

“i bet you will clown.” teasing back as she waved him goodbye from her bedroom. Strolling over to find her jacket where ever it ended after their massive clean up. Finding it hung up in the large closet she searched through the pockets. “hmm, I swore it was in here.” looking for her birth control. “it probably fell out and got lost in the shuffle. I'll get more later.” shrugging the missing item off.

After that day everything took a downward turn. Tom lost a lot of customers that day and setting up meetings was becoming harder. It got to a point Beverly was locked in all day to serve strictly toms business partners. Beverly was down stairs eating in the dining room where Tom told her to wait. To answer the door and greet her customers right away when they arrived. Sipping a glass of white wine along with a roasted chicken meal Tom didn't want. Mid swallow she heard a strong knock at the door that had her rushing over with a sudden swallow to speak as she opened the door.

Happily surprised to find grey at the door. Tom had been shooing him off because he would take up valuable time with Beverly. It had been difficult to reach her, until now as Tom was momentarily in his office upstairs.

“you free today?” he smiled.

Beverly sighed and shook her head. “i am suppose to be waiting, on watch duty for the businessmen to arrive.”

“seriously? Hes had you trapped here for almost a week and still needs you to do business? When will it end?”

“you did kill a big chunk of his money our last play date.”

he huffed. “whose coming this time? That old Allen french who needs help up the stairs? Or that one who looks like a wrinkled couch with that fake bronze tan?”

“yeah, pretty much.” Beverly looked up toward the sky then down again. “Allen, Lawrence, Melvin, and pretty much there little posse friends. Last I heard they were on a round of golf, or out hunting again.” shrugging her shoulders. “don't know, don't care, but I am stuck waiting for them to arrive.”

greys face twisted to disgust. “and you have to serve _all_ of them?”

Beverly nodded.

“Cant you play hooky and visit the wagon?”

“uh- ” she considered for a brief moment on defying toms orders to stay waiting by the door. The thrill of being out with grey was crushed by the thought of Tom confronting her later. Trapped inside to face his unleashed rage in beating her down. The pain, the bruises, and absolutely no hospital visits if she broke a few ribs. The fear of dealing with that again gripped her heart pounding against her ribs. Recognizing the fear building in front of grey she realized she had to get away before something else happened. “i have to go.” she spoke quickly and went back inside. Not even giving grey a good bye before shutting the door.

Beverly headed back to her meal. “that wasn't good. I let him see how scared I was.” sitting down to chug the rest of her wine down. Finishing her meal to sitting boredly again in waiting for another knock or ring of the door. About to fall asleep in her chair as it was getting dark when Tom came downstairs to start dinner.

“take care of all the gents today?” he asked smiling.

“no.” her answer dropping his smile.

“what do you mean-”

“no one came, except for grey, but I didn't let him inside.”

“shit!” Tom growled in going to pick up the phone. Making a few calls, but receiving no answers until one was answered by a maid. “hello, this is Tom Rogan I am asking about a meeting Lawrence never made it to. Would he like to reschedule?”

there was a pause and toms standing tall posture slumped. Leaning on the small cabinet the phone sat on. Beverly could read that something was very wrong from that.

“so they were all eaten?” he asked. “... fuck. ...” he sighed before hanging up. “what the fuck is going on in this town!” he snapped with a slamming down of the phone. Turning his anger to Beverly to shout as if it were her fault. “those old bastards went hunting in the woods and got eaten by a fucking bear.”

“oh ...” was all Beverly could say as she shrunk away from the furious Tom.

“where are we gonna get the fucking money now?! We're running out of business partners! We're going to have to-” Tom cut off by the doorbell ringing. He straightened out his clothes to look presentable and calm before answering the door. His false happy smile dropping at the sight of greys smiling mug.

“i am here for Beverly.” he smugly stated down to Tom.

“shes busy, now get off my porch.” Tom snapped back.

“with who? Doing what?” he growled in questioning. “i don't think shes _that_ busy. I can pay whatever price you throw at me for her.”

“i don't care, shes mine and I decide who-” his words causing something deep in grey to snap.

Beverlys eyes widened at the argument turning into grey grabbing Tom by the throat to slam him against the wall. The small man struggling desperately as his feet hung off the floor. Beverlys jumped up from her chair to rush over and get between the two before grey could possibly maul him.


	5. Twisted confession

“Grey! Grey put him down! Stop!” Beverly repeated as she pulled on his arm, unable to budge his tall figure.

He let out a deep growling snarl before dropping Tom to the floor. Beverly taking the chance to separate the two. Leaving grey standing on the porch as she half dragged the coughing Tom into the living room.

“tom, let me go with him for tonight.” she whispered to him, getting in all she could before he would regain his breath and tell her to shut up. “we need the money right? I can get enough from him to last us a while. We can also use it for another business party. Let me go for tonight.”

his breath having been caught up, he glared at her before speaking roughly. “fine. Drain the bastard for all you can. Tomorrow I am calling in a favor to get him out of my town!”

she nodded with a sigh of relief. Rushing off to meet grey on the porch to close the front door and rush him down the steps away from the house. “you shouldn't have done that!” scolding him along the way.

“why not?!” he questioned. “you shouldn't have even stopped me. Why have him stay alive?”

“because I need him to take care of me!”

“HA! He hardly does that!”

“better then nothing and being left for dead on the street. I don't have anyone else in my life!” she heard him huff behind her on their way to his car. She assumed it was from out of annoyance that she didn't let him eat tom. Their talk going silent to heavy rain fall having them rush into the car. Beverly brushing her hair out of her face and straightening the wet locks the best she could to look somewhat nice after being drenched.

The drive was short to a lovely restaurant where they sat at a table warmed by a nearby fireplace. Their night starting with a nice wine and simple starter a large charcuterie board to share. She took most the fruit and cheeses while he ate the meats.

“why wont you leave Tom?” he interrupted the relaxed mood between them.

She closed her eyes to gain some mental energy for the argument ahead. Swallowing the current bite of food she had chewed through. “like I said, he takes care of me. I cant just up an leave either.” wanting the conversation to end there.

“why?”

“what do you mean why?”

“i can take care of you.”

his statement had her letting out a awkward chuckle. Dropping the smile on her face at seeing how serious his was. Staring at her unblinking in an expression of confusion mixed agitation. “... what about when you get bored?”

“what?”

“what happens when you get bored of me?” repeating her question. “What if I get too tired to do what you want? what happens if you find another girl you like more?” she continued. “When what you want changes, what will happen to me?” taking a sip of wine. “this is all thrilling … for now, but what about when a month passes? Or three? This isn't the first time I've had promise's of _“being taken care of”_ by someone other then tom. You'll move on to do something else and I'll still have Tom. That's how my work goes, that's my life and nothing changes.” shrugging it all off to continue eating.

He didn't say much else after that, however his actions were speaking louder. Flooding the table with fancy orders that Beverly wasn't sure to do with. She ate from a few of the dishes as he kept up that locked on stare with a wide smile. Her eating slowed as her discomfort grew. She thought on why he was doing it. “hoping I'll runaway with him or showing off?” not thinking too long on it.

Full of good food they left together with another bottle of wine. Rushing back to the car through the lightly pouring rain. Beverly taking time to straighten out her hair again in the car. He turned to her with a smile “love the dinner? Want to go relax somewhere else before returning to the wagon?”

“sure, but where?”

“the peak, park up there and enjoy the view with our other bottle of wine.”

“heh, sure, clown.” chuckling in doubt that they were going there to _enjoy the view._ Relaxing the whole drive up to the lonely parking lot topping a steep hill. Looking out to the lights of Derry shining through the falling rain tapping along the car. The ferris wheel still spinning brightly as it wasn't yet time for the fair to close. Grey giving her a glass to pour the freshly opened bottle of wine into. Sipping their glasses in relaxing in the car. Both deciding to sit closer in the back seat wrapped closely together in greys jacket for warmth.

“so why was Tom in such a snippity mood today? If I offer high enough he just accepts my offer.” sipping on some wine. “Someone cancel today?”

“the political hunting trip took a nose dive when a bear came along.”

“oooh, sucks for them.” he snickered.

She thought to herself. “what extreme bad luck.” all those men taken out by one bear. “left food around and didn't see the bear coming?” she wondered. “they don't tend to walk without younger help though. They must get tired hoisting their guns and ammo around the forest.” taking a sip of wine. “my costumers seem to always have the worst bad luck. All disappeared over time after I arrived. Pennywise killed that one group a week ago. Now this group was eaten by-” her mind linking together that these events may not have such different circumstances.

Peeking at grey pouring the last bit of wine in his glass down into his wide open mouth. “no, couldn't be him the whole time.” she thought. “he started visiting me a while after my flow of customers slowed.” but his words from when they first started meeting came forth. “ _he'd been scanning the streets for a while. And only seriously as of recent._ ” but why? Her mind brought up. “because I arrived?” sipping some wine in thought.

“grey.” she spoke his name to catch his attention. “how long did you know I was working the streets?”

he swallowed down his mouthful of wine. “about as long as you've been here. I see practically everything, including all the ones you've served.” he gloated with mild aggression at the mention of past men being with her.

“you watched me work and got interested yourself?”

“oh yes, I couldn't pass up the opportunity.”

“must have been hard with how full my schedule was.”

“ah, wasn't too hard. Your schedule opens up … eventually. … they'll stop coming. … _eventually_.” his words starting strong then turning to a dying mumble. Turning his attention away from her to pouring another glass.

“that's not entirely true. Tom will always have _friends_ to schedule at the house for me.”

“ _like who?_ ” pausing his glass of Chardonnay at his lips.

Beverly didn't say immediately any names. “he has a huge book of contacts somewhere. Probably endless.” she tossed out. Going over how earlier today he subtly asked who was vising. She gave the groups specific names and what they were doing that day. Right before he left and the group died shortly after.

He laughed. “oh, with how old all his buddy's are they'll pass soon enough. Accidents happen all the time.” resuming his drinking from the glass.

“i guess.” she replied. Thinking over how it all seemed too strange to be just accidents. Had he been killing since she first got into Derry? Why? To have her 24/7? did he really want her that much? To pluck everyone off to make it so he was the only one? “surely that wouldn't work. He wouldn't make a plan like that. Too much work for me to be available for a few hours.” she thought as she drank her lovely wine. Glancing at him drinking his every now and again.

Looking between the lights and high above highlighted rainclouds from their seats. The quiet time again bringing to mind the circumstances between her, Pennywise, and her dwindling customers.

“you remember those men you ate a week ago? Were they the first you killed to keep away from me?”

“yes, why?”

“did you kill those hunters? It wasn't a bear, was it?”

“what, no?!” denying the accusation.

“a bear couldn't kill ALL of them. They each probably had a gun to shoot it. At least the bear would have been found dead to.”

“they're scrawny old men who need canes. They would have been a free meal to _anything_ in the woods.”

“awfully convenient for them to be eaten. Same as that one business meeting being canceled when one suddenly crashed their car. Or all the ones before who went missing eventually.”

he huffed. “your overthinking it all. They're old and dying. As for everyone else, maybe they just ran out of money.”

“i don't think your being honest. You killed them all to free up time with me? Don't tell me I am overthinking it. Why do all of it?! I don't need you brushing me off, acting like Tom.”

something inside of him snapped at the accusation of treating her like Tom. He pinned her to the back seat and loomed over. Disguise shedding to reveal his silver suit and clown looks. Getting extremely close to speak at the side of her face, into her neck. “fine, you want to know why?” he began.

“You had all those males coming for you, getting in my way. Yes, I got rid of them all. Those when you first came, that crashed car, those dumb partyers and hunters. One by one so that only I could have you. And I'll keep doing it, even if I have to kill every male in Derry if I have to.” his confession freezing Beverly in place. Grin stretching full of sharp teeth. “I stopped hunting children because, for a while I've been doing a different kind of chase. I've been looking for a mate and I chose _**you**_.” her Skin chilling as her face warmed from a strong blush. Speechless as she felt like she was floating in air.

“me?” was all her mind could bring forth. His hands squeezing her shoulders grounding her again to keep listening to his confession.

“the only one getting in my way is that thorn in my side, **Tom**.” the growl he let out vibrating through her chest. “you keep choosing that male over me when I've been giving so much more. You say you want to stay with him, but **I know better.** ” taking a deep inhale at her neck, he continued speaking. “All those rounds together to break you away from that spineless fool to become mine. your body's accepted me already, I can always smell it on you, The heated lust for me to bed you. I can even smell it on you **now**.” he growled deeply.

Flustering her to heavily swallow from nerves. Burning a bright red that had her face feel on fire until the cool touch of his hands brushed her face. “does my female want me to knot her down right here?” he breathed hotly at her neck. That sweet smell flowing off him to intoxicate her body. Heightening her want of him to take over already.

She shifted her hips against his with a quick nod. “yes.” she quietly spoke out. Permanently quieted with a deep kiss backing her into the seat. Giving into him stripping them both down in seconds. His hips pinning hers back with each firm thrust. His arms crossing past her head to claw into the leather. Growling and drooling excitedly over the pleasure coming over them. Slipping out for a moment to change positions. Flipping her down into the seat before thrusting back into her. Her legs already quivering under the pleasuring thrusts he wildly gave her. Biting into her neck and shoulders to leave more reddening marks.

She whimpered and moaned out as the towering male above thrusted her down. Clawed hands gripping her shoulders to press his weight down. His thumbs rubbing deeply into her shoulder blades for minor relief from what little pain he was causing. Holding her steady for each firm thrust sliding himself deeper. She could feel his length twitching and squirming the whole way to its goal. Beverly could hardly open her eyes under it all. Submitting to his domination of fully claiming her again like he did not long ago.

He didn't take long to ensure his knot was locked deep down into her. Not lessening his pace between the loads he spilled. Her hand gripping into the seat they were spread out upon. Not wanting him to ever stop, to keep going as long as he wanted until he filled every part of her. Struggling underneath his grip to rile him up further. His hands gliding down to wrap his arms around her waist. She rose up to shiver in her new position on hands and knees. Legs feeling like jello as her body threatened to collapse under the reoccurring waves stunning her body.

She kept wanting to say something, but the words could never escape her. Breathing in his sweet scent or moaning out in shivers. Almost collapsing again by him filling her with his hot seed. She wanted more from him with the words finally able to come out. “m-more, I want more.” skin prickling at the base of her neck from his hot breath.

“I'll give you a lot more.” letting out that deep guttural purr that had her collapsing back down off the heavy vibration. Losing her voice below him to non stop moaning through the hours he kept up the joyful ride. When he stopped she tiredly looked up to him, exhausted after so many hours but wanting far more.

He grinned down to her and helped her up. “lets get back to the wagon. Lot more comfortable there then in a back seat.” causing her confusion on how exactly he was going to drive with them stuck together. He got most their upper ware on to move them both to the front seat. Buckling them together with her stuck on his lap for the drive. He needed to wipe the window clear the steam they caused was so thick.

Beverly thought it was both hilarious and thrilling to drive this way. Hopefully a cop wouldn't pull them over before reaching the wagon. Getting in and out of the car was a small mission in itself. Soon as the door closed behind them it was right back to what they were doing earlier. Across every furniture he could steady her on before making it to where the bed was.

Biting to marking across her in his wild claiming of her on the bed. Him taking full control as Beverly relaxed for him to do so. When she felt his cum spilling over to flow down her thighs did she feel satisfied in gaining enough. Knowing her body was ready for sleep he lessened his motions to nest them both down into the bed. Resting over her to lick at the scratches he caused. Calming Beverly into a blissful sleep for the night.

The next morning she woke without him sleeping over her. Gazing around she found him not too far, standing naked cooking something at the stove. “morning.” she yawned with a stretch, hissing at her sore muscles protesting.

“morning. I am making us a nice hearty soup.” he smiled.

“sounds nice.” she smiled back. Blushing at feeling the apparent sticky slickness coating her legs.

“he-heh, want a bath before breakfast to get all that off you?” teasing her.

“yeah, but I'll need help to the bathroom.” holding out her arms as he came over to help.

Carrying her to a nice hot bath covered by rose petals. “I'll come back after I fix up the bed.” leaving her to relax in the bath.

Alone she lathered up with some flowery scented soaps. Thinking back to all that happened last night. His confession of killing every male that planned to be with her. Destroying all of toms connections and that the only reason tom's really alive is because shes been _choosing_ him. Somewhat glad, but also disappointed that pen was holding back on toppling Tom because of her. “do I want him to?” she thought in questioning herself. He was leaving the choice, to join him, to her but would she rather he just kill Tom despite her protests?

“does he really want me?” was her next thought. “tom started the same. All the gifts, fancy dates, then when he finally had me-” sickened at the thought. “maybe its best I stick to Tom.” thought process broken when Pennywise entered to help her from the tub. Getting her dried and wrapped into a towel.

“muscles feel any better?” giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Joking with a return kiss. “yeah, I can probably pick up a spoon without an arm cramp.” hugging his shoulders as he carried her to bed. Settling back on the fresh clean bedding he changed. Watching the lovely view of his shifting muscles from him walking back to the cooking food on the stove. Shifting in stirring the hot food on the nearby stove. A tempting idea filling her mind to call him over. “pen, come here for a sec.”


End file.
